A Huge Misunderstanding
by Lady Azura
Summary: When Adam overhears something he wishes he hadn't, hilarity ensues.


Summary: When Adam overhears something he wishes he hadn't, hilarity ensues.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This idea popped into my head last night, after I finished "Just Us". I really hope you guys enjoy.

X

**A Huge Misunderstanding****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

It was a normal, average day at Degrassi. For once, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Needless to say, this took Adam Torres by surprise — and really, why wouldn't it? His school was notorious for crazy scandals and horrible tragedies. It was like Hogwarts, only without the magic — but he certainly wasn't complaining. The lack of drama was refreshing and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He stopped by his locker to grab his lunch. His stomach ached for food, but he had no intention of eating what was in the brown paper bag that his mother had prepared that morning. Somehow, fries smothered in gravy and cheese just sounded way more appetizing than a boring bologna sandwich and an apple. Adam paused mid-step, shoving his hand into his pocket to make sure he had enough change to _buy_ a poutine to begin with — luckily, he did — before continuing on his way.

The hallway was mostly empty, as most students were already in the cafeteria. He was about to round a corner and head in that direction when suddenly, something grabbed his attention.

A moan.

Adam froze.

Then, slowly, he turned to face the door he had just walked by. It led to one of the abandoned classrooms that was being used for storage and was always locked — as were most unoccupied rooms, to prevent any more activity of the _sexual_ nature, like what had happened in the Boiler Room earlier that year. He stared hard at it for a moment, before shaking his head.

It had to have been his imagination. There was no way —

Another moan.

Adam's jaw dropped.

There was someone in there.

But who would… and at _school_? After Mr. Simpson's crackdown?

Against his better judgement, Adam inched closer to the door.

_"Mmm… Eli…"_

Adam's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as soon as he heard Clare's voice — and there was absolutely no mistaking it. It was definitely Clare. He shuddered, trying to erase the images that plagued his mind. He didn't want to think about Clare in _that way_. It went against the guy code, and Eli would _kill_ him if he ever found out.

"Uh, Adam?"

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin and quickly spun around, only to come face-to-face with his brother — and, much to his dismay, his brother's girlfriend. Bianca.

Before he could explain himself, another moan sounded from inside the classroom, and both Drew and Bianca's eyes widened.

"Is that -?" Bianca started, only to be cut off.

_"How is it?"_

Shit. Eli was in there too. Adam felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

_"So good… Mmm…"_

Drew made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, only to disguise it with a cough when Bianca shot him a warning glare.

"What are you guys doing?"

The three glanced over to find Connor and Wesley walking towards them.

"Shut up!" Bianca hissed. "They'll hear us!"

"Who will?" Connor asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

_"Mmm… Eli… it tastes so good…"_

"Is that _Clare_?" Wesley squeaked, his face growing several shades of red.

"And Eli." Drew confirmed, biting on his knuckle to stifle a laugh.

Adam rolled his eyes. Of course his brother would find the whole situation hilarious. Unlike him, Drew wasn't friends with Eli and Clare — he wouldn't have to look them in the eye after this and pretend like he hadn't been scarred for life.

"What's going on?" Suddenly, Anya appeared beside Bianca, holding a notebook and a pen.

_"Oh, it's so good… Eli, more! Give me more! … Mmm!"_

Bianca snickered, draping her arm over Anya's shoulders while the other girl stared at the door in shock.

"I know, right?" She said. "Who knew _Saint Clare_ had it in her…"

_"Mmm! Eli! More!"_

_ "Clare, you have to swallow first…"_

"Oh God…" Adam groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Connor cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, glancing around awkwardly.

"Shouldn't we tell someone about this?" He asked.

"What? No!" Bianca hissed. "If Saint Clare wants to suck cock in her free time, then I say let her!"

_"Do you like it, Clare?"_

_ "Mmmhmm…"_

_ "There's still more."_

_ "Eli… I'm getting full… I can't -"_

_ "Please?"_

_ "… fine."_

_ "Open wide…"_

_ "Mmmm…"_

"I can't believe I'm listening to this." Anya muttered, her cheeks red.

"Is it wrong that I'm getting kind of turned on by this?" Bianca wondered aloud. When everyone else shot her an incredulous look, she rolled her eyes. "What? Just because you're all a bunch of prudes doesn't mean _I_ have to be."

_"Yeah… Clare… just like that…"_

"What is this? Their sixth round?" Bianca muttered, before glancing at her boyfriend. "Drew, why don't _you_ have this much stamina in bed?"

"I -" Drew opened his mouth to defend himself, but Bianca went on.

"It's a good thing you're hot." She stated, before crouching down next to Adam and pressing her ear against the door.

_"Ohh yeah… Clare… fuck, you're amazing…"_

"You go, girl!"

"Bianca — shh!"

"Don't tell me to 'shh' — I'll punch your face in! Don't think I won't!"

"Both of you, calm down! If Mister Simpson hears us, we'll all be in big trouble!"

Adam gripped the doorknob tightly, growing more agitated and light-headed by the second.

_"Clare, you're so…"_

_ "Does it feel good, Eli?"_

_ "What do you think? Ahh… don't stop…"_

As everyone huddled closer to listen in, Adam suddenly found it difficult to breathe. In a feeble attempt to escape, he accidentally elbowed Bianca in the rib, and in a fit of fury, she lashed out and shoved him. The knob, which he hadn't realized he'd still been holding onto, turned, and before Adam realized what was happening, the door opened and all six students toppled into the classroom.

A loud shriek reverberated throughout the room, and when Adam looked up, he saw his best friends — fully clothed, and gaping at the group in shock.

Two desks had been pushed together, a paper plate on each one and a large slice of red velvet cake sitting right in the middle. Clare stood behind Eli's chair, her hands kneading his shoulders.

"What the hell?" The dark-haired teen blurted, while everyone else scrambled to their feet.

Bianca huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, this was a waste of time… I got horny for nothing!"

With that, she stormed out of the classroom, dragging Drew with her. It wasn't long before Anya, Wesley and Connor also fled the scene, leaving Adam completely alone.

"I…. err… you see…" he stammered, laughing nervously. "Clearly there's been a _huge_ misunderstanding."

"Clearly." Eli deadpanned.

"I'll just… I'll leave you two alone…" Adam said, backing away from them and into the hallway.

After quickly closing the door behind him, he took off and didn't look back.

.

.

.

"Well, that was… weird…" Clare noted.

"Just a bit." Eli replied, deeply amused.

"So…" Clare said, making her way around Eli and dropping to her knees in front of him. "Where were we?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Eli said, his lips curling into a smirk when she tugged his zipper down.

"Oh, I think you do…" She licked her lips, blue orbs twinkling mischievously. "Now… come to Mama!"

Eli closed his eyes and tilted his head back in anticipation.

"Clare, you little devil…"

X

**FIN**

X

**I have no idea how to explain this. It just popped into my head last night, and I thought you guys would get a kick out of it.**

** Hopefully, you liked it!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
